This invention relates to a method of determining a communication time delay in a communication network between a local terminal and one or more remote terminals within an electrical power network.
Synchronization techniques play a very important role in line differential protection schemes which help to protect transmission lines within an electrical power system by identifying when a fault occurs in relation to the transmission lines. The basic principle of line differential protection is based on a comparison of a differential current (which is the direct summation of current samples or phasors of both a local and a remote terminal in the electrical power system) with a bias current (which is the summation of the amplitude of currents of both the local and remote terminals).